Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor
by Defying.Expectations
Summary: This is the story of how Andromeda didn't run away from her family because she was in love with a Muggleborn, but because she was in love with a pureblood she knew she could never realistically be in a relationship with. Lucius/Andromeda.
1. Differences

**A/N: Ubi Amor, Ibi Dolor is Latin for: _Where there is love, there is pain._**

* * *

Andromeda leaned her forehead against the spotless window, looking out into the darkness, watching for Lucius. He would be coming soon for their date, where they would go out to one of the most expensive and praised wizard restaurants in all of Europe. But that wasn't the reason she was looking forward to the evening most.

She had never thought it possible, but somehow she had fallen in love with Lucius Malfoy. Ludicrous, she knew, without reason, logic or sense, but that was how it went. Besides, did love need a solid reason to exist?

When her parents had first told her of the engagement two years ago, when she was eighteen, she had not been pleased at all. Marrying Lucius Malfoy, the arrogant prick who strutted around as though everyone loved him, seemed like the worst idea she had heard in her entire life. But like the good Black daughter she was, she tried to make it work, for her family's sake. She didn't want to stir trouble with them. After all, she loved them all, even the parents that had frequently neglected her. So she had allowed herself to be courted by the pretentious man, reminding herself it was her duty, her obligation . . .

But then, slowly – very slowly – it had ceased to be an obligation. She began to look forward to when she would see Lucius, began to enjoy the time she spent with him. He had warmed to her as well, and underneath the haughty, indifferent skin he had created, she started to see something else. Something she had then managed to fall in love with.

_Knock knock knock!_

And there he was. With a last, hasty patting down of her hair and robes, Andromeda rushed down the long staircases in her house, making much more of a clatter than was usually permitted in the mansion. But she was currently the only one home, her parents out 'suitor shopping' for Narcissa, so couldn't have cared less.

She flung open the door. "Good evening, Lucius," she said, careful to not let her tone express any of the joy or excitement that was pulsing wildly through her veins. It was the unspoken rule between all well-bred purebloods: always remain as indifferent as possible.

"Good evening, Andromeda," Lucius replied. "You're looking lovely this evening."

"Thank you." She did a little twirl to show off her flowing robes of the very palest purple, her brown waves lifting lightly in the wind. "You are looking very dapper yourself."

Lucius, decked out in black dress robes with white trimming, smoothed his already-smooth ponytail and smiled at her. "Thank you, darling. I brought something for you, by the way," he added slyly. He reached behind his back with one arm, and when it reappeared he was holding a single white rose in his fist. With his usual confident air, he presented it to her.

"It's gorgeous," she said adoringly.

Lucius offered her his arm. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes, we shall." She placed the rose in a vase on a small countertop near the door. She stepped outside and shut her front door, then proceeded with careful deliberation to ignore his extended arm and walk right past him towards the sidewalk. Once there, she turned back to him. "Aren't you coming?" she called cheerily.

Lucius smiled furtively, strutted down the front steps to join her, and began walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"Aren't we going to Apparate?" Andromeda asked, as she caught up to him.

"I thought having a moonlight stroll to get there would be much more romantic," Lucius explained offhandedly. "Seeing as you silly females seem to love that sort of romantic nonsense."

"I do love that sort of romantic nonsense," Andromeda agreed, "but I also love common sense, and right now my own is telling me we should get to the restaurant by Apparation, seeing as it'd be much quicker."

"What are you in a rush for?"

"It's freezing out here, Lucius. Or had you not noticed?"

He glanced at her sideways, seeming to notice for the first time she was shivering. "That will teach you to wear warmer clothes," he said, smirking at her.

She glared at him in return. "You'll have to forgive me. Let's hope I do better next time. In the mean time I say we Apparate, because it's winter and I'm cold."

He moved closer to her, sliding an arm suavely around her shoulders. "Warmer now?" he murmured silkily in her ear.

Andromeda pressed closer to his side, resting her head on his shoulder contently. "Mmm." Then, coming to her senses, she abruptly lifted her head and shoved him away. "No. Stop that."

He just smirked at her. "Yes, dear? Something wrong?"

"We're Apparating right now," Andromeda said decisively. And with a loud _pop_, she reappeared outside the restaurant. Mere seconds later, Lucius appeared next to her.

"What are you upset over?" he asked in his lazy drawl. "You said you were cold, I was trying to help you warm up a bit."

She threw him a warning look. "The behavior you were exhibiting was entirely inappropriate for purebloods in public."

"Yes, ma'am," he sneered.

"If my parents had seen that, they would have been livid. 'Frolicking about in public, have you no shame, girl' – "

"You do the spitting imitation of them," Lucius told her as they strode towards the restaurant.

"I'm enough of a disgrace to them both as it is," Andromeda muttered. "Nothing I do ever pleases them; I don't need another thing on the list. I mean, I share none of their ideals about blood, really don't care if I 'uphold' the family name, I'm a former Hufflepuff, and – "

"Hush," said Lucius. He stopped walking and grabbed her arm, forcing her to halt and face him. He took her chin with one hand, putting his thumb on her lips to silence her. "It's _all right_. They love you anyhow. As do I." He brushed his thumb across her mouth gently; she melted under his touch, but just as smoothly and suddenly he took his hand away. "Come," he said, tugging her arm to propel her forward, "before they give up my reserved table."

"They would do no such thing," Andromeda giggled, feeling joyous once more as she pattered up the walkway. "You're a Malfoy. They wouldn't dare give up a table booked under your name."

He clicked his tongue, holding open the door for her. "Let's hope you're right."

Andromeda was, of course, right: the waiter promptly ushered them in and to their table, pouring them both generous amounts of wine and leaving them with the gold-rimmed menus. The couple made their selections and called the waiter back to order fairly promptly.

The entire meal passed rather enjoyably for both diners, who made light chatter the entire night. And so it was with a full stomach and an elated heart that Andromeda finally left, Lucius right by her side. She could not speak for him, especially considering his usual cool air was still about him, but he seemed quite content with the evenings happenings as well.

As they stepped outside, Lucius conjured a cloak from mid-air, stepped behind Andromeda, and draped it over her shoulders. "Is this more appropriate and acceptable?" he asked, bringing his arms around her shoulders to fasten the cloak.

"Quite," said Andromeda, turning her head to give him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. It's very warm, too."

Knotting his fingers with her own, the pair started to meander down the cobbled streets.

"Where to now?" said Andromeda curiously.

"I was thinking my place."

She shot him a look. "You know what my parents would think of _that_. I'm supposed to be accompanied by one of them when visiting your home, they don't trust us to be – sensible, when alone in that situation . . ."

He smiled rather risquély at her as he said, "The backyard, then. I have some things I want to discuss with you. Surely they can't object to that in any way?"

"I hope not," she replied, blushing like a school-girl under his sensuous gaze.

Lucius and Andromeda Disapparated, reemerging outside of the Malfoy Manor. They passed through the gate and Lucius led her to the magnificent area behind his house – calling it a backyard seemed a disgrace; it was far too elegant. The area was wide and open, flowers blooming everywhere – on the ground, on the marble walls and statues. A fountain stood in the middle, glistening wet; a smooth stone pathway was set on the ground, lit by tiny lanterns that never extinguished. Walking amid the fancy shrubbery and plants were – she did a bit of a double-take –

"Peacocks, Lucius?" she couldn't help asking, one eyebrow lifting.

"Surely you have seen them here before?"

"No, I've never been in your yard for long periods of time. But why . . .?"

"They're my parents'," he said, "but personally I'm rather fond of them. It's a nice touch, don't you think?"

Andromeda merely giggled in response.

He guided her towards the fountain, then sat down on the edge, beckoning her to do the same. She did, spreading her robes lady-like around her legs. Lucius' gray eyes glinted at her, looking earnest.

"What did you want to discuss?" she asked.

He gazed at her for a moment, drinking her in, and there was nothing superior or cocky in his eyes. Then, Lucius extended an arm towards her, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her nearer in a very deft fashion.

Andromeda squirmed uneasily. "Lucius . . ."

"Shh, Andy," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair. "No one is here to see. There are no parents nor 'public' around. Well, there's Dobby," he added with a half-laugh, "but I'm sure he's busy scrubbing the floor or the like."

She hesitated a moment, then gave into temptation, enclosing her own arms around his body and nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "Lucius . . ." she said again, though this time it was on a gentle sigh.

They stayed like that for a few enchanted minutes, before Lucius pulled away. Keeping one arm around her waist, he tenderly lifted her head and turned her face towards his. "I have something to tell you."

"So you've said. Well, spit it out, then," Andromeda said distractedly, twirling strands of his hair between her fingers.

Lucius removed her hand and fixed her with a serious look. She stopped fiddling, and now her eyes were fixed on him steadily without diversions.

"Andromeda," he said, and he couldn't seem to stop a grin from spreading across his face, "the Dark Lord wants to employ me."

She gaped at him soundlessly.

"I went to see him a few days ago," he continued, "and he has agreed to let me in. I'm going to be in service to the Dark Lord." He shut his eyes briefly, as though overcome with emotions, and then reopened them, staring down into her pale blue eyes eagerly. "Well, say something," he urged.

"I . . . Lucius . . ." She fumbled around blindly for words. "Lucius, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Of course," he responded, stunned. "I have wanted this for quite some time, you know that."

Andromeda had known that, but somehow, whenever he brought it up casually, she had thought he was merely repeating the words of his father. She hadn't ever really thought that he would chain himself to that man.

Or maybe she just hadn't _wanted_ to really think that he would.

"But you don't . . . " She swallowed. "Don't you think You-Know-Who's ideas are a little . . . skewered?"

"Skewered?" Lucius repeated. "What do you – " His eyes suddenly darkened with understanding. "Andromeda, I always thought your 'equality' notions would vanish sometime soon. Surely by now you must realize that half-bloods and Muggles are polluting this world, and must be stopped . . ."

"They're not all bad, Lucius," she pleaded. "And it's not as though we can control our own blood, we don't have a choice if we're of pure blood or not – please, reconsider before you – "

"Andromeda, you are the one who needs to reconsider. The Muggles and Muggleborns _aren't _like us, you have to face the fact that they never will be – "

She jerked away from his grasp. "I've already had this row a thousand times with my family, Lucius, I don't need to have it with you too."

He moved back towards her, trying to put his arm around her again. "Maybe you do need to have it with me, Andy, because you need to come to senses and realize – "

"Get away from me," she snapped angrily, scooting back farther still. "I don't need you around if this is what – _aaah_!" Andromeda had lost her balance on the edge of the fountain, and had fallen backwards right into the water. Lucius quickly dove forward to pull her upright; the fountain was not deep, but it was deep enough for Andromeda to become soaked to the bone. Coughing and sputtering for breath, she got out. Lucius helped her sit upright on the edge again, before drawing away uncertainly.

She could feel Lucius' intense gaze on her, but made no move to acknowledge it. Andromeda sat shivering for a moment, lost in both her cold clothes and thoughts; then it was with a wail that she threw herself at Lucius, trying to suppress her sobs. She would not cry, she would not cry, she was a Black and was above such behavior, especially in front of her fiancé, so she would not cry . . .

"Oh, Andy," Lucius whispered, and she felt him wrap his strong arms around her in a tight embrace, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled deeper into his chest, pulling the front of his robes to her face and breathing them in deeply, trying to calm herself. "I'm sorry . . . "

She felt Lucius rustle in his pocket for something, then a second later he hissed something under his breath. Instantly she felt herself drying, and was much warmer.

"Thank you," she murmured into his robes. "And I apologize for . . . getting so furious . . ."

"It's all right. I apologize for my temper as well." He moved one hand gently up and down her back; she relaxed into him, soothed for the present.

Carefully she released his robes and pulled away, staring up into his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Lucius shook his head. "I know what you're going to talk about, Andy, but I really don't want to hear about it. Let's just end this evening on a pleasant note, all right?"

She debated with herself for a moment, then nodded her agreement. Lucius disentangled his arms from her form and rose to his feet. He gave her a courteous smile and extended his hand to help her up. Her old spark returning, Andromeda ignored his outstretched palm and stood up without help, striding away with no assistance whatsoever. Lucius caught up with her several seconds later, and the couple walked in silence for a bit before Apparating to the Blacks' mansion.

"Well," said Lucius crisply, as they reached her front door. She looked at him. "Have a pleasant evening. Should I pick you up again on next Monday ni – "

He was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"Andy!" Narcissa squealed. "How did everythi – oh," she broke off, blushing. "Hello, Lucius."

"Hello, Narcissa," he returned politely.

"I thought . . . er . . . I'll leave you two," Narcissa bumbled, and the door closed just as quickly as it had opened.

Andromeda, flustered and a bit embarrassed, looked at her fiancé askance. "Sorry."

"No trouble," said Lucius loftily, his eyes glittering. "So . . . how's Monday night for you?"

"Perfect," she said quietly.

He drew her towards him and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Monday it is, then." He bid her farewell, and Apparated away. Andromeda stared out at the space he had just occupied for a moment, before entering her house.

Narcissa nearly bowled her over as she stepped inside. "I'm really sorry Andy, I thought he had left already – "

"It's fine, Cissy."

"How did it go?" Narcissa asked, as Andromeda unfastened the cloak he'd given her and folded it over her arm.

"Fine," Andromeda sighed.

Narcissa was eighteen, two years younger than Andromeda, and the ladies' parents were currently trying to find her an appropriate husband. Narcissa liked hearing about Lucius from Andromeda; so hopeful for her own love someday, she found great enjoyment in hearing about the couple and fantasizing about her own future beau. Bellatrix, Andromeda's elder sister by two years and Narcissa's by four, had never been any good to have these romantic discussions with. She had wed Rodolphus a year ago, but had never really seemed to love him, and would scoff at Narcissa when asked if she did; saying marriage wasn't based on love, it was based on blood. So Narcissa had turned to Andromeda for her own romantic tales.

"Where did you go? What did you do?" Narcissa fired off questions rabidly as they ascended the staircase. "Did he give you that cloak? What about the flower downstairs, he gave you that too? And did – "

"Cissy, it's late," said Andromeda wearily. "I'm really tired – can we talk tomorrow?"

Narcissa looked wounded for a moment; Andromeda usually gave her at least a brief run-down of her dates with Lucius, but then the injured expression faded. "Of course, Andy. Good-night."

"Good-night." Feeling a little bad that she had hurt her sister, Andromeda entered her bedroom and collapsed on the bed. She _was_ tired, she had not been lying to Narcissa . . . and yet, sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She twirled over the evening's events in her head, mainly dwelling on her and Lucius' chat by the fountain.

So he wanted to join Voldemort. She shouldn't have been surprised; she'd known the day was near when they would have this discussion seriously. Still . . . a part of her had never really believed him. A part of her had really thought he would forget or reconsider about wanting to serve You-Know-Who, and he would get a perfectly normal job instead.

She had grown up around the attitude that purebloods were worth more than others, but had never really thought it to be true, had never understood why that could be so. Somehow she had thought Lucius agreed with her, despite his outward proud and pretentious attitude on the subject.

Andromeda pulled off her dress robes and changed into a nightgown, then clamored into bed, praying that she and Lucius could work out their differences.


	2. Debating, Deciding

Sunday afternoon found her reading leisurely in the library. She had been made to lollygag around a lot these days. Her parents did not think it was 'acceptable' for a young woman as herself to get a job, so she had been forced to entertain herself with things that were accepted – reading being one of the few things on the acceptable list. But there was only so much of this sort of thing that one could tolerate. Andromeda was getting restless, she'd had nearly nothing interesting to occupy her time – save her time with Lucius – for almost two years. She had goals, she had ambitions, she did not want to sit around the house and act the perfect lady.

_Things will be different when you're married_, Andromeda thought, turning a page in her book. _Lucius will understand that you need to be productive._

_But will he expect you to be productive as a servant to the Dark Lord?_

She pushed that thought away hastily, fixing her eyes determinedly on her book. _Stop being silly._

Andromeda tried to focus again on her novel, when Narcissa entered, looking timid.

Andromeda glanced up from the pages of her book. "Cissy, what's the matter?"

"Father told me to tell you," said Narcissa nervously. "Lucius just owled – " Andromeda sat up straighter " – and – and he says he can't make your date tomorrow night."

"Why not?" Andromeda asked calmly. She was disappointed, but knew that Lucius was a busy man, especially with all the Ministry things he was doing these days under influence of his father.

"He – didn't give a reason."

Andromeda's stomach clenched. "Oh?"

Narcissa bobbed her head, watching her with big, deep blue eyes.

Andromeda stared out at nothing for a moment, then she turned her attention back to her sister, who was still standing with apprehension in the doorway. "Very well. Thank you, Cissy."

With a last shrewd look at her brunette sister, Narcissa murmured a 'you're welcome' and left.

Andromeda was still clutching her book, and now she went back to staring at its words, but she wasn't reading them. All she could think of was Lucius. Why had he not supplied a reason for canceling their date? They had both had to cancel several times before for various reasons, of course, but never without an explanation.

She gripped the book hard. So he had been shaken by their argument over purebloods too. However brief it had been, it seemed to have marked them both. And now he didn't want to see her. Maybe he didn't want to wed her anymore. Maybe he was going to break off the engagement. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she had to force herself to take deep breaths.

_Don't jump to conclusions yet,_ she told herself. _Let's see if he contacts you soon._

But he didn't contact her soon. Andromeda waited for a word from him for the next few days, frittering away her time as she watched the windows for an owl from him. Soon the days wheedled away to a week, and then another, and then a third . . . and still she hadn't heard from him.

"I'm sure he's very busy," Narcissa ventured waveringly during the end of the third week, as Andromeda lay atop her bed, staring up at the ceiling despairingly.

"Please go away, Cissy," Andromeda begged.

"Lucius loves you, Andy, he wouldn't – "

"He's the last person I want to talk about right now. Please, leave my room." Andromeda rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow.

_Knock knock!_

"I'll get that," said Narcissa, and Andromeda heard her flounce out of the room and down the stairs. A minute later, she heard the blonde woman yell, "Andromeda! For you!"

Andromeda sat up. Completely disheveled, she hurried down the stairs, frantically brushing out her tangled hair with her fingers.

Narcissa was standing on the threshold with the door open, beaming at her . . . and on the front steps was Lucius himself.

"I'll leave you two," said Narcissa cheerily, and walked away. She bumped Andromeda's shoulder purposely as she passed, a smug 'what did I tell you' look on her face.

Andromeda stepped up to the open door and leaned against it in a would-be-casual way. "Hello, Lucius."

"Good afternoon, Andromeda." Lucius paused, his eyes roving over her questioningly. "Are you going to invite me in, or should we just stand here?" he asked, amused.

"I am fine where I am," said Andromeda calmly. She knew why he was here. He was going to snap their relationship clean in half. Oh, what would her parents think of that?

_And what will you think, Black,_ she found herself thinking miserably. _How will you react when he actually says the words aloud . . . _

"But if you would much prefer to step indoors," she continued, pushing her heartbroken thoughts out of mind, "I suppose we could . . . "

"It's fine," he replied airily. "I just wanted to speak with you briefly about us."

She gripped the doorknob hard. This was it . . .

"I have been pondering, and I think we need to figure out where we are going to live."

Andromeda nearly fell over. "Pardon?"

"When we're wed," Lucius went on. "My parents are quite willing to give up Malfoy Manor and go live in their second home, and personally, I think that's our best option . . . but if you're not too keen on the idea, then we could try and go house shopping sometime soon."

Andromeda's tongue had swelled to the size of a blimp in her mouth, too big for use. She just stared at him.

"What's your opinion?" Lucius prompted, when she didn't speak.

"You . . . we're not . . . we're still getting married?" she said faintly.

He peered at her closely. "Of course we are, Andy. What gave you the idea that we weren't?"

She didn't answer, just stared at him, shocked. Then, without warning, Andromeda flung herself at Lucius, throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in hers with a ferocity that seemed to surprise him (though one that he certainly did not object to).

Andromeda broke off their lip-lock after a long moment. Eyes closed, she leaned her forehead against Lucius', inhaling his scent deeply.

"Miss me?" Lucius muttered against her cheek, sounding smug and satisfied.

"A bit," she reciprocated, smiling softly as she pulled her head away, parting her eyelids at last. "I hadn't seen you in three weeks."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been very, very busy." He looked at her sadly. "That's no excuse, but it is the only reason I can offer you."

She toyed lovingly with a button on the pocket of his robes. "I understand. But you had me worried. No words in three weeks, I thought for sure it was all over between us . . . "

He stroked her cheek, and she once again became putty in his hands. "Of course not."

"What have you been doing?" she asked curiously.

His eyes were suddenly dazzling with an odd sparkle. He glanced over her head, and she realized fleetingly she had not shut her front door. "Can you come with me for a few minutes out back? I'd prefer a guarantee of privacy."

She consented. Lucius offered her his arm; she got her usual glimmer in her eye and ignored it as she walked past him, and the two journeyed to the outdoor area out at the back of the house.

"Well?" said Andromeda, glancing at him out of the side of her eyes.

He stopped walking; she halted as well. Lucius cast his eyes around the yard to make sure they were alone, then he hitched up his left sleeve. And Andromeda found herself staring into two skull eyes, a snake sliding from the skull's mouth.

* * *

She kept hoping that somehow the tattoo would vanish. That she would learn Lucius had changed his mind, and gotten rid of it. Or, even better, that the whole thing had been a dream, and he had never gotten the Dark Mark etched into his skin at all.

But none of those things happened. Lucius remained in You-Know-Who's service. She had not been dreaming in the slightest.

She couldn't make herself tell him what she thought about it again. Either he had not cared what she thought of the matter, or he thought she had changed her attitude, because he seemed rather pleased about the whole thing.

Andromeda had no idea what to do. She still loved Lucius, truly, but she could not support him in these pursuits at all. She just couldn't. And she didn't want to stand by him as his wife and watch as he continued to slave away for the ruthless dictator.

Her heart was torn, her mind was heavy; she found it more and more difficult to see Lucius and pretend like nothing was the matter. He didn't seem fooled by her act, and would continuously ask what was wrong. She would insist she was fine no matter the circumstances, becoming more and more distant from him all the time. She didn't like how she was pulling away from him so, but until she could figure out what to do with herself, with her life, she didn't see many other options.

She was sitting glumly inside the Ministry one day, lost in thought. Narcissa had ordered her there to surprise Lucius on his way out from work or whatever the hell he did there these days. She didn't even know if she was in the right department, but she continued to wait there anyhow, hoping that he wouldn't come.

"Andromeda? Is that you?"

She looked up into a familiar, smiling face.

"Hello, Ted."

* * *

And that was how it happened. She, Andromeda Black, perfect pureblood princess, became friends with Ted Tonks, the Muggleborn.

Andromeda had never been particularly close to Ted at Hogwarts. They had both been in Hufflepuff, and had always been civil to each other, but had never really had huge amounts in common. But now, suddenly, he was growing on her. That afternoon he took her out to coffee . . . and the next . . . and then a week later . . . and so on . . . soon she found herself quite charmed by her new friend. Yet, Ted's feelings for her seemed to be progressing beyond friendship. This became particularly evident one day when he leaned over to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed, drawing away and pushing his shoulder roughly.

Ted pulled back, startled. "I was just . . ."

Andromeda waved her right hand angrily at him, her large diamond ring glaring under the lights of the little shop. "I'm _engaged_."

He looked as though she'd slapped him. "To who?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Why – why didn't you tell me?"

She faltered. "I – I didn't – I just – "

The fact of the matter was, she didn't know why she hadn't told him. It wasn't as though she usually tried to hide the fact. In most cases, in fact, she had usually flaunted it. But she hadn't told him, and that was that.

It took a week of her pleading, but Ted did eventually forgive her for this little 'lapse of memory'. "But no more secrets," he said sternly, and she nodded fervently.

As the days slowly passed and turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to months, Andromeda began to feel less and less comfortable with the fact that she would soon be wed. She used to look upon the day she would stand beside Lucius with joy; now she saw a bleak and dismal future by the side of a ruthless murderer who existed only to please his lord. She didn't want that. And at long last, Andromeda saw what she needed to do. But first . . .

"Ted Tonks," she said to him one day, "you may think I'm crazy for asking this, but do you think you'd want to marry me?"


	3. Breakdown

"No," said her father immediately, just as she'd known he would.

"I want to marry him," she said simply.

"You are betrothed to another, and he's a Muggleborn," he spat, "both of which make the arrangement entirely unacceptable – "

"Unacceptable or not, I should be able to decide for myself who I want to marry," said Andromeda placidly, staring him right in the eye.

"You – will – not – marry – _Tonks_!" her father thundered, banging a fist on the wall.

Her mother took a different approach than her husband. "Andromeda, I thought you liked Lucius," she said, stepping towards her middle daughter with a very motherly-look on her face. "I thought you were happy together."

Andromeda's heart pricked with pain, but she voiced none of this internal wound and said instead, "Ted has shown me what happiness really is. Mother, I don't want to marry Lucius, and I'm going to wed Ted."

"We'll disown you!" her father roared.

"Cygnus, that's taking it a bit too far," said her mother, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Andromeda will come around soon. She just has wedding jitters, that's all."

"I do not," Andromeda objected hotly.

"See here," said her father, looking at her through beaded, narrowed eyes, "you are going to wed Lucius Malfoy and that's that!"

Andromeda stared at him levelly for a long moment. "Fine," she said quietly. "Then I'll leave." And she turned on her heel and marched out of the study, directly to her room to pack.

Behind her she could hear her father shouting, and her mother telling him: "She's not serious dear, calm down." Although she didn't sound totally certain herself anymore.

Andromeda marched to her room and began haphazardly throwing some of her possessions into a large bag. She had not put in very many when Narcissa appeared in the doorway.

"Are you _leaving_?" she asked in a sniffy voice.

Andromeda paused for a moment, her hand hovering over her bag, a hairbrush clutched in it. Was she really about to leave? She wouldn't miss her parents much; they had never truly cared for her, but her sisters . . . and was she truly ready to be disowned? But, no, she could not back down now, she had been mentally preparing herself for this turn of events, and she would now follow through . . .

"Yes," said Andromeda shortly, resuming her packing.

"You and Lucius aren't wed yet," said Narcissa, sounding scandalized. "You can't go live with him! That's – that's just not proper!"

"I'm not going to Lucius' place," Andromeda replied tersely.

"Then where are you going?"

"I – I'm not totally sure. Most likely to Ted Tonks'."

"Wasn't he that Hufflepuff in your year?"

"Yes."

"You can't go live with him either!" Narcissa cried. "It's – that's not – you'll be disowned!"

"Fine," said Andromeda sharply, zipping up her bag and jerking it into her hand. "As long as I do not have to hear anymore about the greatness of You-Know-Who, and all about our special, 'pure' blood . . ."

"Andy," Narcissa whispered in a small voice, "what's gotten into you? You . . . you're just going to walk out on us all?"

Andromeda paused in the doorway and faced her sister, engulfing her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Cissy. But I have to do this, for all of us." She swallowed, gave her sister another quick squeeze, and then fled down the stairs towards the door. She could hear her parents shouting at her as she made her trip towards the door, but she ignored them, and slammed the front door soundly behind herself to make a point.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Andromeda whirled around. Lucius was standing on the sidewalk in front of her house, watching her with a bemused expression and looking as orderly and impeccable as ever, in starch contrast to the disarray tumbling around inside of her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked waspishly, as she descended the front steps. Her knuckles were turning white, she was gripping her luggage case so hard around the handle.

"Your parents sent me an owl about five minutes ago," Lucius said, raising one blonde eyebrow. "They said that I should come over immediately, that it was urgent. They gave no specifics, just said you were acting rashly and I should bring you back to your senses, calm you down."

She shook her head. "I'm acting perfectly sane, actually," she declared, as she began lugging her weighted bag towards the sidewalk.

"Obviously," said Lucius, his lip curling as he looked from her to her bag, which was dragging on the pavement it was so heavy with her many things.

"I'm leaving," she said curtly, as explanation.

"Where to?" he inquired with mild interest.

"To – to Ted Tonks' place," she said, glancing at him.

His brow creased.

"He and I are going to get married," Andromeda said tartly.

Lucius started to chortle, but stopped very quickly when he saw how serious she looked. "But – what – why – Andromeda . . . what about – what about us?"

Andromeda looked down carefully at her baggage, not meeting his eyes. "There is no 'us' anymore. I am marrying Ted."

There was a thick silence. She dared a glance up at him after several pregnant seconds. He was looking at her with shadowed eyes, suddenly seeming quite bedraggled despite his smooth appearance. "So this is why you've been distancing yourself from me?" he asked in cool tones. "Because you have eyes for someone else? Because you've fallen in love with a Mudblood?"

"Don't call him that," she snapped, although what she really wanted to say was, 'No, I didn't fall in love with him. It's just that I can't love you anymore.'

"I'll call him what I want to," he replied swiftly, stepping towards her so that they were now maybe a foot apart. She flinched, as though expecting him to strike her. "Why didn't – why didn't you – " Lucius inhaled ruggedly, running a hand through his hair and musing it slightly. He did not seem accustomed to dealing with his emotions running so crazed inside him. "You're engaged to me," he said flatly. "And your parents will disown you if you marry that filth."

"Let them," she hissed.

His eyes rested on hers resentfully; she could see him calculating his next tactic. Sneering at the situation hadn't worked, and neither had his insults or his harsh words of truth to her; he was running out of options. So he went for the other thing he knew how to do well: cockiness.

"You can't really leave me, can you?" he asked, his mouth contorting into a snide smile.

"Can't I?" she replied evenly.

"You won't be able to bear being without me," he predicted, voice laced with vanity. "Give it a day, maybe a week . . . you'll be crawling back to me, and you know it."

She was apathetic to his words. "All I know, at this moment, is that I will do no such thing."

"Come on, Andy," he drawled, and she couldn't tell if he thought her just having a few 'wedding jitters' like her parents did, or if he was truly scared she was leaving. "This is silly. Let's go out and get a drink, that should clear your head."

He presented his hand towards her with a flourish. She reached for it, something she never did; and for a fleeting moment she saw satisfaction and triumph flicker in Lucius' gray eyes – but it faded the next instant. For Andromeda had not accepted his offered hand. She had dropped her engagement ring – the ring he had given to her – into his palm. Then she lowered her arm back down to her side and looked up at him resolutely.

It was then that Lucius seemed to realize that he had run out of tactics. He looked beaten, torn; he stared down at her, his eyes reflected with a mixture of anger, confusion, hatred, and – heartbreak. She almost lost her resolve right then and there and hurled herself into his arms, sobbing that she was sorry and begging him not to work for You-Know-Who, because then everything would be all right, then they could be together and everything would be perfect. But it wouldn't be all right, nor perfect. A relationship between them would never work. He would never see her views on the matter of Muggles and half-bloods, and she would never see his. But telling him this again would only provoke more fruitless arguments. No, she had to make her reason for leaving Ted, and not the equality issues. Because she had to face facts: whatever had happened between her and Lucius before was now behind them both.

He took in another uneven breath. "Andromeda . . ." He lifted one hand, lowered it again. Then he raised the hand back up and moved it towards her, cupping one side of her face with his palm. He performed this gesture in such a helpless way, his eyes searched hers as though a lost child. He was so weak and so thrown for what to do that he was nearly breaking down right in front of her; it was so unlike the Lucius she usually saw . . .

"Andy," he whispered, "why?"

It took every ounce of her strength and will to wrench her face away from his hand. "Because I love Ted."

There – she had said it. She had spat out the words. And before she could have her own breakdown, she Disapparated on the spot.


	4. What Is Expected

_--Five months later . . .--_

"Lucius," Narcissa gasped, blinking in astonishment as he stood in the doorway. "What – um . . ."

"Good evening, Narcissa. Your parents called for me, so I was wondering if I could have a word . . ."

"Yes," the young woman said, stepping back to allow him to pass. Lucius entered the house he had not entered in months, trying to ignore the painful memories and feelings that erupted in him around every corner. At last he reached the study.

"Ah, Lucius . . . come in, come in, have a seat."

Lucius stepped inside the office and sat down across from Cygnus Black. "You asked for me, sir?"

"Yes," said Cygnus, leaning back in his chair. "I wanted to talk to you about . . . marriage."

Lucius stiffened.

"After that little – _mishap_ – back several months ago – " Cygnus' mouth twitched and his beady eyes narrowed even further " – well . . . our family is still flustered and furious over her actions, as I'm sure you are . . ."

Lucius gave a sympathetic nod.

"But in any case, we've been trying to move on, and find a suitor for our remaining daughter, Narcissa." It was at this point that Cygnus' stern face gave the man opposite him a small smile. "Your parents and I have been discussing the matter, and we believe that the two of you would be a perfect match. We have most of it figured out, in fact . . . but . . . well, we wanted to know what you think of the matter."

He didn't _really_ want to know what Lucius thought of the matter. They both knew that. He was merely asking to be polite, because purebloods were always very civil to one another, both acting as though they were just as mighty as the other.

"It sounds like a fine arrangement," Lucius replied, because he knew that was the response expected of him. And Lucius always did as expected of him. "I would be delighted to wed your daughter."

Cygnus smiled. "Excellent, excellent. Would you be able to propose today? You know, getting down on the knee and the whole shi-bang? She has these silly ideas of how a proposal should work, and, well, Druella and I like to please her . . ."

"I can purchase a ring this afternoon and be back here within thirty minutes."

And he did exactly that. Lucius went to the finest wizarding jewelry shop in London, browsing over rings and trying to pretend that he cared which had the biggest stone and which one his future wife would like best. But all he could see, as he stared into the display case, was the large diamond ring he had picked out for Andromeda. Each of the rings in the display cases looked exactly like that one he had bought for her so long ago. He hastily selected the most expensive and jetted out of the shop.

When he arrived back at the Black mansion, Cygnus ushered him inside to the sitting room and called to Narcissa. The blonde woman curiously flounced down the stairs, looking even more curious and wary when her father left the room and it was now just she and Lucius sitting on the couch together.

Feeling as though something about this picture was horribly off-kilter, Lucius got off the couch and crouched in front of Narcissa, bent on one knee. The young woman's eyes widened. He wondered why Cygnus wanted him to be so formal about the proposal. When he had been betrothed to Andromeda, they had both found out about the proposal through letters from their families, and he had given her the ring later, quite after the fact. Maybe this time the Blacks wanted everything to go 'properly', seeing as how wrong it had all gone the last time; as if a proper proposal were the deciding factor for whether the girl backed out of the marriage.

"Narcissa," he said, flicking open the little black box, "will you marry me?"

Narcissa reached for the ring immediately, as any young female would; it was gorgeous. But just before she plucked it from the box, her hand twitched, and she paused. And for a brief moment, she hesitated, her eyes looking at him fearfully, remorsefully. But she knew her place and her duty, just as he did; and as quickly as the hesitation came, it left, and she reached for the ring once more. Lucius knew he would never speak of how she had momentarily fretted over whether to accept, she would be frowned upon dreadfully; but knowing she had paused and having only him as witness did forge a small, unseen bond between them. He helped guide the ring onto her pale, slender finger.

He smiled at her determinedly, and she did the same. "We should go tell your parents," Lucius said. "They'll – be wanting to know." _Even though they already do._

"Yes," Narcissa agreed, gazing down at the ring on her finger

Lucius got to his feet, and held out his hand for her to take. Narcissa slipped her palm into his and delicately rose to her feet with his assistance. He felt an unexpected pang in his chest at this simple action, and how, with one simple movement, she had proven just how unlike her brunette sister she was.

_You are a Malfoy,_ he reminded himself. _You do not fret over your silly emotions, and you most certainly do not fall in love. That is a concept far beneath you._

Maybe it _was_ a concept far beneath him, but as Lucius gazed at the blonde woman, he knew that silly concept had overtaken him regardless. Narcissa was beautiful, poised, and elegant, and he was sure they would be able to be civil to one another without much trouble – but she still wasn't _her_.

But, regardless, he strolled away hand-in-hand with his new fiancée, towards a new future for both of them . . . however devoid of love it might be.

_-Fin_


End file.
